


Love You Always

by crazyparakiss



Series: Love and Regret [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage (past), Mpreg, Omega Verse, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/pseuds/crazyparakiss
Summary: If given the chance to change his fate, Scorpius wouldn’t. Living in torment is worth the gift he received.Scorpius lives with some regrets, but they all wash away beneath the happiness and light he has finally received.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Love and Regret [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/774672
Comments: 40
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kokofas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokofas/gifts).



> Dear, Kokofas, I hope you enjoy the shoutout! I am eternally grateful for your constant support on my beloved series! It means the world to me that I have a fan! What is life, how did I get so damn lucky?! 
> 
> This is the final part of Scorpius's and Albus's story...sort of. There is actually this huge long bit that comes after this that still heavily features them and their more grownup children. My favourite Orion has his own full-circle love affair. But I am not sure you guys come for him and might just email it to a couple of people I know that are chomping at the bit for that story (it was apparently the bulk of the document, as I discovered when I went to post this). It needs a lot more editing, probably so if I do post that portion (you know me and my wishy-washy decision-making skills) it will probably come a lot later. I have a lot of real-life deadlines to meet (why did I decide to write, again? LOL) And I signed up for a couple of fests despite my firm claim that I would no longer do that to myself. HA! Kiss is, as always, a fool. 
> 
> Also, there will be a second chapter after this that is not epilogue related. It is related to the universe and a lot of DMs I've been getting about a story that apparently mirrors mine. I don't think I'll have enough room in a note for that so I decided to make a statement addressing it in the next chapter because I'm still on LJ and Tumblr but I'm NOT, you know? And the only people who seem to care are the ones who have found me here. 
> 
> Now, onto the end...

_ You never catch the dragon.  _

Or so Teddy always told him, and Scorpius learns the hard way that the dragon is always out of reach. Taunting as he dives deeper and deeper trying to touch a golden scale. 

He wakes in a cold sweat, clinging to his chest. Scorpius remembers the feel of the electric current James shot through him—to rouse him from the clutches of Death. Sitting in bed that same current touches him, electrifying him with a pain he doubts he will forget. One Scorpius clings to in the hopes of never falling prey to the bad habits that were almost his undoing. 

Beside him—in the now—Albus lies sleeping. A beautiful figure lit by moonbeams. Scorpius grins down at the image his lover creates. In love with everything about the man beside him. 

“Are you sleeping?” He whispers to the swollen curve of Albus’s abdomen. In awe of the changes in Albus’s body—something he was denied with the first and second child they created. “Are you growing well?” A flutter of movement rolls Albus’s belly, causing Scorpius to grin. “Do you know I loved you before I knew you came to exist? And do you know I’ll love you long after I return to dust?” The fluttering movements tickle where his palm lies on Albus’s warm skin. His child connecting with him always causes Scorpius’s heart to squeeze. Seizing him with emotions he cannot name. Ones too rooted in instinct to put into words. There is no language that could recreate those feelings. 

“Will you love me that long?” Albus’s sleepy voice questions. 

Pressing his lips to the taut skin that encases their child, Scorpius whispers, “I'll love you long after that, Alb.” He kisses an unexplainable path across Albus’s skin. Forever trying to map all that Albus is to his memory. “I’ll love you until the universe ceases to exist. And then I’ll recreate it in your image, because my love for you is as deep as the oldest magicks.” 

“Prove it,” Albus murmurs with that voice that says he’s yearning for Scorpius’s touch. 

A command Scorpius cannot deny. 

  
  


*

Draco is seated at the table when Scorpius comes into the dining room. The morning paper sits open before him, and Draco reads it with a grim expression while eating his usual eggs and toast. 

“What sort of rubbish have they written now?” Scorpius asks as he takes a seat. Not interested in the news so much as he is concerned with wiping the scowl from his father’s face. 

“They speculate favouritism,” Draco snorts. Though Scorpius notices the slight tremble in Draco’s hand—as if he’s recalling that horrid rock at sea. The one where none of them wants Draco to return. 

“Harry pulled a lot of favours, they aren’t exactly wrong about that.” Scorpius says, as he silently thanks the elf Draco employs for the breakfast that is placed before him. 

“Bleeding Potter,” Draco sniffs, but Scorpius knows he’s grateful to be home. Scorpius is too; his father is a formidable being in life and in Scorpius’s heart. Without Draco a large chunk of him was missing. A chunk that was almost as large as the one Albus left in him when he abandoned Scorpius. 

Scorpius prays that he never knows another halfness—prays to never be less of himself again. 

He’s not strong enough for all that. 

*

Orion loves to talk to the baby. His smaller hands touch Albus with reverence as he speaks to the sibling he adores. The one Orion has craved for so long. 

A fact that always manages to give Scorpius mixed feelings. Private, tortured thoughts plague him in the happiest of moments. 

_ If I had agreed to be with Albus, would my family have been able to have this sooner? Would there have been another baby? The one we both wanted and loved despite the circumstances?  _

Scorpius tries not to blame himself, but it’s difficult. Hard when he remembers how he’s the one who denied the opportunity. 

_ I was right to do it, but I still feel it was wrong.  _

These things he doesn’t say to Albus. Scorpius can’t bring himself to make Albus remember the awfulness of that loss. Doesn’t want Albus to feel the sting of that tragedy more than Scorpius already knows he does. 

“I love you more than anything,” Orion’s voice says to Albus’s jumper covered belly. “I’ve been waiting for you my whole life.” 

God, that’s what hurts. The reminder of what his pride stole from Orion. From Albus. From himself. 

Albus grins and reaches towards Scorpius, drawing him out of his private war as he calls. “Come, love. Come sing a song to your daughter.” That’s what saves Scorpius from his self-crippling doubts. Albus, the ruler of Scorpius’s universe.

“How do you know it’s a daughter?” He asks—putting away his torment to live fully in this moment. To live in the happy now. 

“Orion says he can just feel it.” Albus smiles, running his soft fingers through Orion’s pale hair while Orion sings a gentle lullaby to his jumper covered stomach. 

*

Alcyone Maia Malfoy comes into the world on September 1st. A beautiful, black-haired baby with big grey eyes and long, dark lashes. The first daughter born to a Malfoy in ages. She is a blessing, a beacon of hope that speaks of a new beginning for Scorpius’s line. 

“She’s perfect.” Orion whispers, cradling her gently in his arms—staring down at Alcyone in awe. 

“She is,” Scorpius agrees.  _ Everything is.  _ He thinks while he stares down at the small twin that followed Alycone into their lives. 

Sirius Lesath Malfoy, another blond boy in a long line of Malfoys. He hopes this one grows to be as wholesome as the proud big brother who came before him. 

*

“You don’t have to go back to the flat,” Draco tells them when Scorpius is preparing to take his family home to Knightsbridge. 

Though, the manor has started to feel like home. Something Scorpius never thought he could feel for the too large corridors and cold, empty rooms. As a child, he felt trapped in a massive cage. One steeped in pretension and propriety. 

Now, Scorpius finds comfort in the endless sea of space. Malfoy Manor feels like a haven that none can penetrate. His protector during a time when his life was falling to pieces. He shatters within the manor with the knowledge that this place will never betray him. A true home. A true respite from the world. 

Yet, Scorpius has his pride and wants to buck tradition. 

A desire that is hard to chase when Scorpius realises how lonely his father appears. Draco aged at Azkaban, but the thought of Scorpius leaving him ages him more. Something in Scorpius stutters at the realisation that he is seeing himself, in the future, when his own son—his own best friend—will leave him. How could he not break apart as he let Orion go? 

“What am I supposed to do with the flat, then?” Scorpius asks, to bring himself back to familiar ground. One that doesn’t feel like quicksand dragging down his feet. 

“Sell it, keep it, let it out...anything you bloody well want. Just stay here,” Draco says with a desperation he’s not known for. Desperation, his father says, left him in war. He learned to stop feeling, but Scorpius’s mother brought feeling back to Draco. When she left, Scorpius continued her work. He became Draco’s purpose for living. 

His father’s plea is a request Scorpius cannot ignore. 

*

Albus is folding the tiniest clothes Scorpius has seen in some time when Scorpius joins him in the nursery. The one he spared no expense in decorating. When Albus lit up at the sight of an item, Scorpius bought whatever it was without hesitation. The least he could do was give Albus the dream nursery that was denied Albus his first two experiences with motherhood. 

He thinks of the other nursery, the one in Knightsbridge, Albus decorated with painstaking attention to detail. Scorpius doesn’t want to deny Albus the fullness of his dream, but he also doesn’t want his own father to suffer if they abandon Draco to the lonely vastness of an empty Malfoy Manor. 

Albus glances up at Scorpius with those wide green eyes, and a soft grin pulls up the corners of his lush mouth. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Scorpius is leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his trim stomach, and Albus approaches him. Unwraps Scorpius’s protective hold over himself before Albus wraps himself in Scorpius’s embrace. “Speak to me, my love,” Albus whispers up at him. 

Scorpius, overwhelmed with love for Albus, leans in to kiss his willing mouth. Albus draws Scorpius closer, winding his fingers through the strands of Scorpius’s hair as he deepens their kiss. 

His arousal grows, but Scorpius thinks of Albus’s still healing body. Reluctantly, he pulls back, trying to place some distance between them. 

“Six weeks has been too long,” Albus murmurs. His tone pleading while one of his wicked hands snakes beneath the hem of Scorpius’s thin t-shirt. “Make me yours, Scorpius. Remind me of my Alpha’s love.” 

_ Shit.  _

The nursery rug is a plush carpet that Scorpius guides Albus to while he silently locks the door with an unspoken spell. 

“It’s so hot when you do that,” Albus tells him with a coy grin. 

“Can’t have any curious sons coming to interrupt me as I ravage their mother.” 

“Hurry,” Albus whispers. His voice is urgent. “We can take our time later, but right now I need to feel the stretch of you.” 

Scorpius vowed during that awful heat to never deny Albus again. He complies, parting Albus’s thighs and filling the room with his sweet, sticky scent. Albus is wet enough to drip down his crack, and Scorpius’s gaze narrows down at his pink hole that twitches in need. As if it is whispering  _ fill me.  _

“Christ, you’re beautiful.” 

Albus smiles at the words, wrapping his soft thighs around Scorpius’s narrow waist. “Come, feel my beauty.” 

Their merging is chaotic. A crash of need as Scorpius slips into the tight, willing heat of Albus’s body. From Albus’s throat, an ecstasy laced sound is born, urging Scorpius to keep going. He does. Giving himself over to the addictive feel of Albus’s body as he rocks within the body of his bonded. 

“More,” Albus chants. A carnal prayer that bounces up to the beams of the cathedral high ceilings of this room. Scorpius wonders if that sound is echoing through the manor, though he doesn’t care enough to silence Albus with a kiss. He is fueled by the sweet song of Albus’s pleasure. A pleasure given to him by Scorpius. 

Albus’s short nails dig into his shoulders, branding him with little crescent-shaped bruises, as he comes against the muscle of Scorpius’s stomach. Translucent fluid that drips between them in an erotic display of unison. That’s what pushes Scorpius over the edge to his own orgasm. Filling Albus’s pliant body with more of his seed. A seed he hopes, in his animal brain, will take root. 

_ Just like Teddy, hoping to keep my mate fat with proof of my virility.  _

Soft fingertips draw over his face, mapping the angles of his cheek, nose, and jaw while Albus stares up at him. “What is troubling you?” 

The words he feels through the place where they are still connected, causing his softening cock to tingle from overstimulation. Even still, Scorpius doesn’t pull out. He wraps his arms around Albus. Drawing his warmth closer to Scorpius’s body as he breathes deep the mingling scent of their bodies. 

“I love you,” Scorpius whispers. Albus clings to him, holding him closer in an intimacy that is deeper than sex. 

“I love you,” Albus replies with his own soft tone. “But you still didn’t haven’t told me what’s bothering you.” 

Scorpius grins against his dark hair, “You know me so well.” 

“My soul and yours are one, of course, I know you. I know you better than I know myself.” Albus snorts. His soft fingers trail up and down the current curve Scorpius’s spine. “So tell me what you’re afraid to say. I won’t leave you. Ever again. So be raw with me. Please.” 

Scorpius swallows, “I want to stay here. I want to raise our children in this home.” 

“At the manor?” Albus asks for clarification. 

“Yes,” Scorpius breathes. “But I know it’s not only my decision to make.” 

Albus shrugs, as well as he can from beneath Scorpius while they are still entangled.

“I don’t mind it here anymore. It’s home. Your father is so kind to me now.” He seems proud of that feat. As he should be, Scorpius was certain Draco would never learn to forgive Albus. With a sweet smile, Albus adds, “And I can’t say I hate the fact that he’s hired me a couple of elves to help with the twins.” 

Scorpius snorts, and Albus’s slippery, soft hole clenches around him as if tickled by the feel of the sound. “Bastard wouldn’t let me have a bloody elf nanny. No, I had to suffer without sleep.” 

Albus laughs, another sound Scorpius feels through their connected bodies. Scorpius is glad Albus can finally laugh without loads of guilt. He places an almost chaste kiss to Albus’s mouth. “I love you.” 

“You don’t have to tell me every second, love. I know you do.” 

“I’ll tell you, even if I no longer have a voice or fingers I will find a way to tell you. So you never forget.” 

Albus kisses him again before the sound of Orion pounding on the door makes them have to leave their intimate embrace.

*

Scorpius wakes when the night is late. 

The coldness of his marital bed rouses him from a deep slumber. Scorpius rises from the comforting hold of the duvet to find where his love has gone. 

It’s an easy game of hiding and seeking—Albus is in the nursery. Once again he is rocking Sirius who refuses to sleep while Alcyone sleeps peacefully in her cot. 

“Just like your uncle—a handful, hmmm,” Albus grins. Tired, yet so obviously happy. 

Sirius gurgles, thrashing about with little control of his newly born body. Scorpius remembers those days with Orion, and how terrified he had been of breaking the new being with the slightest touch. Albus seems to hold no fears of the smallness of their twins and wraps them in his arms with an expert’s hold each time he handles them. Scorpius often wonders if his skill in inherited from his large, over-bred family or if Albus’s ease is the natural instinct of motherhood. He honestly can’t be arsed to ask. 

Scorpius moves into the room, from where he was observing in silence, which causes Albus to look up from Sirius. He smiles at Albus as he asks, “Where’s Nanny?” A convenient name for a nanny house-elf and Scorpius hopes they keep her forever because she’s a wondrous addition to their house. 

“I told her to rest. I can do this much.” Albus replies while his soft fingers trail over the squishy curve of Sirius’s cheek. The child gurgles again, seeking the finger with his mouth. To bite against, for comfort rather than for hunger. Scorpius can smell the fresh milk, and knows that Albus has fed the child. Now, it is a waiting game for him to sleep. Sirius is naturally enamoured with the world and refuses to miss any of it—much like the brother who came before him. 

Scorpius kneels beside Albus’s chair, “Never said you couldn’t handle this much.” Despite the words, Albus has a shadow of a doubt that lingers in his gaze. One they may never touch because the wound will always remain raw. 

Behind them, halting their discussion, the nursery door swings slowly inward. There stands Orion. Sleepily he wanders into the room. Orion crashes against Scorpius with a tired hug. Clinging to his father with a strength Scorpius recognises as fear. 

“Can’t sleep?” Scorpius asks. Sharing a glance with Albus over the top of their son’s bright blond head. 

“Missed you,” Orion confesses and Scorpius smiles. His heart warming and aching at the fears in Orion. 

“I’ll have always known you the longest,” he whispers—loud enough for Albus to also hear. To allow him to be included on the ways that Scorpius comforts their eldest child. 

“I just don’t want you to love me any less,” Orion admits with a frightened tone. “Does that make me a bad person?” So earnest and kind, their Orion. 

Scorpius remembers his own jealousy over the brother he never knew. “No, Orion, it makes you human.” He kisses Orion’s soft hair. “I’ll always love you. No matter what. And I’ll always have a deeper bond with you. You’re my best friend.” Orion is the person who truly raised Scorpius as he grew alongside his young father. 

“Thought Uncle T and Lysander were your best friends?” Orion swallows the emotion in his throat while Scorpius hugs him tighter. 

“No one will ever be my best friend the way you are,” he says. A vow he feels he owes Orion. “No one. Because you raised me the most.” A gift Scorpius is truly grateful to have been given—Orion will always be his most precious representation of his own growth, his own struggle, his own adventure in learning to love the child of someone he loved so much that for a time that love tasted of hatred. 

“I love you guys.” Orion says, but his arms are around his father’s neck. As if he too, will always love his father differently than his mother. 

“We love you more. Forever. For always.” Scorpius whispers while he clings to his darling son.

_ Scorpius thinks he might’ve actually caught the dragon, and he refuses to let go of the golden scale—the blessings—he has received.  _


	2. Addressing Some Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about the things I've been DM'd about.

Let me preface this by letting you guys know, when this was first brought to my attention that I wasn't planning to address this "issue" (quotes because I have thoughts on calling this an issue). I was first told the day after the story had gone live and just kind of filed it away as "whatever". Since then two weeks have passed and in that time I've received about a dozen or so messages from different people relating to this.

After posting the epilogue to this story I went and skimmed the short story in question (I was also told that the story has changed slightly since it's been up which I hope doesn't mean people were bullying this kid on my behalf). 

Do I think it's a lot like my story? Possibly, but there's also a lot of things in my story that I feel are pretty common fandom tropes. ABO, Scorpius being bullied, teen pregnancy, and so on...

Also I feel it would be strange or hypocritical to be angry at someone for writing a fanfiction loosely based on my fanfiction (if it was, despite the description on the title I don't feel it has much in common with mine. I was told that, at one point, Albus was a model with his cousin Dominique for his aunt's fashion label and that she was his best friend. That I didn't see so I can only give second-hand accounts of what I was told. Lysander is apparently Scorpius's best friend in the other story, but I'm kinda brain-farting and can't remember if I read Lysander in the story or just in the character tags. IDK if the original version of the story had these elements. I only know what I was told and what made me curious enough to look.) I've had people do this before (which is both flattering and weird to me because I'm not a BNF so I feel too obscure to have people care about the shit I make) and for the most part I'm more annoyed I don't yet have a fandom for my original work (LOL HELLO NARCISSISM). 

Anyways, I'm not sure what you guys think I should do about this "issue" because in the grand scheme of things this person isn't making money off of my work (if they were I have a fucking lawyer for that, bet.) Rather, when I read the short thing that was there, it seems more like they are trying to cut their baby fandom teeth with things that they enjoyed and want to emulate. Kind of like when I do art and I draw heavily from other influences in my practice of new skills (I also do not sell my art because for the most part a lot of it is not original content that I dreamed up. I sell original fiction because that is my personally created content. If that makes sense?) 

I might not be making sense because I have literally been working for two weeks straight without a break (and am adding fandom shit to the mix for some fun, despite the fact I probably shouldn't). 

Rather I am flattered there are people out there who are defensive on my behalf (PLEASE DO NOT BULLY PEOPLE FOR ME THAT I DO NOT CONDONE AND CAN FIGHT PEOPLE MYSELF IF I NEED TO, trust me I am not a nice human and can defend myself when necessary). It makes me feel seen as a writer and I am incredibly grateful to each of you who love this story as much as you do. I also cannot tell you how to feel if you feel that this is wrong or upsetting. While I will admit I'm slightly uncomfortable by it, I am honestly more concerned with RL writing things and building my own fan base (THE DREAM Y'ALL! NOT THE MONEY THE FANS WHO LOVE MY FEELS). I feel like I have made so many fandom "mistakes" in my baby fandom days and probably even now, as I am NOT a perfect human, that I cannot really go casting stones in glass houses. Now...if you see my content being published as indie books or non-indie books and they are making coins off my fanfiction PLEASE hit me up because that is an issue that I will utilize my lawyers for. I have a plan to always remain a fandom author (as it is my heart of hearts), and I never want to pull all my shit off the internet since all of it serves as proof of my growth. Which is one of the reasons I've not really shared my RL writing journey with you guys because I've always been told to keep the two separate. It'll be cool if any of you find me organically! 

Whatever you do, fandom fam, I hope you know I am ever grateful for you all and hope that I will remain Kiss for many more decades and see many more people through our bond of feels over our favourite characters. As always thank you for joining me on this long, winding ride (the longest story arc I've ever made) that was probably perfect at just the first bit but I loved these boys too much to quit. Thank you, a thousand times over for joining me on this wild ride. I hope all the baby authors find my angst feels and learn that they too should go forth and write the way that they want to. 

Now I gotta run and learn how to use REELs on Instagram for author platforming purposes. I hope you guys know I hate technology with a passion when it comes to all these things...but not really, I'm just frustrated because I DO NOT UNDERSTAND ANY OF IT! 

This note is unedited and all over the fucking place, sorry...it is what it is and I hope that helped? 

Love y'all for always, 

Kiss 


End file.
